Suicide?
by Birksey
Summary: Joey, a young strange girl, gets thrown into a life of adventure when she falls into the river thames and wakes up in a strange room...
1. Chapter 1

My name is Joey, I've lived on this Earth for 16 long tiresome years, the last 5 of which I've spent being an outsider, an outcast, a reject, dress it up however you like, No one's ever liked me much apart from Jess 'Willow' Smith, Who is my best friend, she's a bit weird but so am I. Me and Jess always go swimming together. We try and go when no one else from school is there; they always bully us, only to some extent though, we always fight back, at least I do, see Jess is sucidal, that's how we met. I was walking through the park when something fell on me as I past the toilets, It was Jess, she was trying to kill herself, she would've killed me too if she wasn't so small. So we stand here, ready to jump, when a man in a long grey coat rushs past me and knocks me down, I feel like I'm flying off this bridge, the river looks so beautiful, I want this moment to never end, then I hit the Thames surface, and everything goes black. I here Jess shout my name, but I don't respond, I can't open my mouth to tell her I'm okay, but that would be a lie, I realize this is how my Dad felt when he fell off this exact bridge. A song flashs through my mind "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" I realize that this is it. I'm going to die. But the thing is, I don't care, People say death is a sad thing, but I've never been so happy, I realize the thrill that Jess tells me about is rushing through me in the form of adreniline, I want to to die, It's just so beautisul and peaceful, I see something in the blackness. The last thing I here is Jess shouting for me to swim up, and not go into the light, but It's such a fantastic, I'd even say sexy, blue.

I wake up, at first I think I'm in a hospital, that somehow they got me out, but the room I'm in looks more like a lab and a ward, I think their doing surgery on my body, maybe I am dead, maybe this is my autopsy and I'm just a ghost, but the only man I see is wearing a long brown coat and no mask, I wonder. He starts to say something, at first I can't understand, I only notice how soft his voice is, he sounds like my grandma after my Dad died, she sounded so lonely, but so, so happy just to be alive. My hearing comes into focus and He's saying something like "pears, bloody pears, I mean as a leaveing gift as well!" I think I've misheard, so I ask him what he said, He just looked at me like he didn't see me there, then he smiles, a great big, beaming smile and says "Your awake! Brilliant! You've been out for ages, I was wondering where you wanted to go?" "First tell me where I _am!"_ I said. I think I might have slurred a bit cause I was still groggy. "Ah, yes. Where are my manners! I'm the Doctor." I feel confused, I don't understand what he's saying, I can hear the words, but no meaning I just look at him and ask "Doctor? Doctor who?"


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the thing, apparently this 'Doctor' is a _TIME TRAVELER_! And he wants me to travel with him, and I'm like, no way at first but then I think, the things I could do, the people I could see. I ask him to take me back 20 years, to when my Dad was my age, "Why?" I don't think he understands feelings, I try a different approach, "Well if you won't take me, I won't believe you." He looks at me like he is just trying to get through life and he's dealt with people like me before, but he also looks kind, so he gives in and takes me back to meet my Dad.

As soon as we land I get up and run to the door, but the Doctor grabs me and pulls me round "You do understand that you can't talk to him, right?" I nod, but I don't think he believes me, he knows I just want to fall in my Dad's arms and cry like a baby, he's been in this situation before, but still he lets me go. I open the door to the T.A.R.D.I.S. Apparently his time machine, I turn to say goodbye, and I see that the huge room I was just in look exactly like a small, blue, wooden box I end up just staring open mouthed up at it, and the Doctor comes out "Oh yeah, bigger on the inside, forgot you hadn't seen it from the outside yet..." He starts rambling about something or other, but I have just started taking in my surroundings, We're in a small street full of kids playing and running, Now of them seem to have noticed a blue box just appearing in the middle of the road. I see a proud of teenagers hanging around the street corner, one of them look familiar, I realize this is my 16 year old Dad.

I walk over to the group, the boys start staring at me, well at my chest, even though there's practically nothing there, and the girls are glaring at me enviously. My Dad is the only one looking me in the eye, he smiles at me "Hey there, what's your name?" I just stare at him like, you named me, then I remember, he doesn't name me for another few years now. "Joey, and yourself?" I hear this sexy voiced teen say, I realize it was me just before I say 'hey that's my name.' "My names John, this is James and Peter, this is Vicky and Jenny." The girls smile at me, though they look forced and strained, like they don't smile very often. "Hey we were about to head back to mine, wanna come?" This is Peter, I look at him and realize this is Uncle Pete, not a real Uncle, but my Dad's best friend. I smile and say "yeah, that would be cool" But my last few words are drowned out by the sound of pounding feet and shouts and jeers from this small group in which my Dad hangs. I look round and see a tall boy with wild black curly hair and the thinnest legs I've ever seen. I hear my Dad shout "Oi! Sherly!" And the boy runs to face us, waves and crosses the street, I notice that he's staring at me like I'm a rare exotic bird and he's an explorer, "Hey, I'm Joey" I hear myself say, rather confidently, "I'm Sherlock, nice to meet you Joey." His eyes aren't wandering round my body and his smile doesn't look forced, I realize that my mouth is open and I shut it sharpish. I vaguely remember Peter inviting Sherlock to his with the rest of us, but I'm not really listening. The rest of the group start to walk off, leaving me and Sherlock behind, we start walking together, and I start to recognize him...


End file.
